Hello
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: Ciel is your average teenage boy. He attends High school, Has good grades, Dating one of the most popular guys in school. But with one exception: His strange, Mysterious, Sexy Teacher named Sebastian Michaelis.
1. Prologue

**Title: Hell.o **

**Summary: Ciel is your average teenage boy. He attends High school, Has good grades, Dating one of the most popular guys in school. But with one exception: His strange, Mysterious, Sexy Teacher named Sebastian Michaelis. **

**Rating: M **

**Warnings: Violence and gore, Sexual themes, Yaoi, Shotacon, Dark themes. **

**Word Count: 9**

**Disclaimer: When piggies fly. **

**Pairings: SebastianxCiel, AloisxCiel, And much more **

**Author's Note: Hello... **

**This story will be in a different universe, It'll be the basic thing where Sebastian is the math teacher and Ciel is the student. Except his going to be younger in this. I do not know if this idea has been taken or not. **

**Forgive me for any grammar/Spelling mistakes :)**

**Prologue **

**Chapter 1: Hello Class **

* * *

**Ciel's POV **

Have you ever felt tore away from something you really, REALLY Like? I have, And it's not very fun. Or funny, And I'm not saying I have a tragic past and boohoo. You know how it goes in those type of stories. No, I have a simple life. Simple family, Simple friends, Good grades, I'm an especially good student. I don't talk back to my teachers, Check, I don't act like a complete retard in front of everyone like Alois does. But there's one thing that's weird in my life.

My completely lovely, But strange teacher

There's just something about him, You know? His jet black hair. His piercing crimson stare that seems to look in your soul. His movements, Hell, Even how he speaks. His voice is just... So sexy.

Are you wondering who I am? Well, I was never very good with introductions. I'm a simple 15 year old boy in high-school. Yet I look like a ten year old. It seems like I will never ever obtain a signal growth spurt; My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Slightly popular but not as much as the jocks here

And did I mention it's a blazing hell here?

I sighed, Hastily walking to my class-room. Trying to ignore all of the children here that were either getting beaten up by the higher ups. Or, Well, Anyone

I was dazing through the hallway. My dark blue eyes drooping time to time. The loud patters of hundreds of teenagers feet running down the hallway. It was pretty crowded today. Thank god I'm on time.

What felt like forever, I finally made it to my class room. B-3: With a confidant air around me. I casually walked in the class room. A few heads turned to me but quickly turn to look at my teacher, Either blushing or wanted to avoid a glare from me.

"Hello class." An all to familiar velvety voice said, I shivered. My eyes locking with his for a moment. At the same time my heart skipping a beat. Blushing slightly, I lowered my head to cover the red that flooded my cheeks uninvitingly. I bit my lip harshly. Trying to ignore the heat pulsating in my stomach. Which was a feeling I always have when I see him...

Everyone said there hi's and hello's to Sebastian. The sound of people pulling out their text-books and such out. I did the same. Dropping about a 20 pound book on my desk. I scowled at some of the girls who either blushed, Giggled or even winked at Sebastian. I always felt a happiness when Sebastian would ignore them. We all know Teacher get's a lot of love letters. Or something... More imitate and personal from students.

"Turn to chapter 256" He said causally. I can't believe went this far in the book yet were not even halfway there. I let out a mental groan. Another day, Another long class.

* * *

"Ciel! Come on! Come on! We have to go on another date!" Alois cried childishly, Jumping on his tippy toes. I sighed, Rubbing my forehead.

"No Alois, I'm too busy... Another time." I said, Opening my locker to store my note books and such. Alois pouted. This is my boyfriend Alois, He's much older then me. He's a little bit taller then me. But I like him a lot. And every time I see him I feel a large amount of guilt due to me crushing on my teacher I barely know.

"Aw, Well can I at least get a kiss?" Alois cooed. Leaning in closer to my now flushed face. My eyebrow twitched. I turned my head towards his puckered lips. Leaning in for a quick peck and that's it.

Before I could even swoop in for a small kiss. Alois crushed his lips against mine. Making my eyes widen in surprise. As we locked lips I felt that heat return to me again. Butter flies in my stomach. Without even realizing it. I smiled under the kiss. Leaning in to accept the kiss even more.

After a few moments, And a lot of glares and stares from other people. Obviously the fan girls wanted to cry. We broke the contact between our lips. I slightly panted as Alois smirked. Damn you... I huffed. Scooting away from him, Ignoring his grin plastered on his face. Wish I could wipe that smirk off of his face!

Muttering a quick 'Bye' I walked out of the school as fast as I could. I knew Alois was one of the jocks of the school. And I was lucky to be with him... Sure he might be sadistic. But he doesn't pressure me into sex or anything like that... So why, Why...

"WHY DO I LIKE HIM!" I shouted in anger, I quickly covered my mouth in realization. I looked around making sure no one heard my yell. But thankfully I was already coming closer to my house.

My shoulders relaxed. And I continued walking down the sidewalk, I was racing with thoughts. I was awfully confused. Come on life. Cut me some slack.

Why, Why do I feel like my future is holding a lot of surprises?


	2. Boyfriend Troubles

**Title: Hell.o**

** (Meaning of the title: The original series contains hell and demons. In this story, Ciel is normal and everything else is normal and modern. But, In the future: Ciel is going to deal with a lot of drama and hell. So I decided to use the Word Hell, And then a dot. And then 'O' ) **

**Summary: Ciel is your average teenage boy. He attends High school, Has good grades, Dating one of the most popular guys in school. But with one exception: His strange, Mysterious, Sexy Teacher named Sebastian Michaelis.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Violence and gore, Sexual themes, Yaoi, Shotacon, Dark themes.**

**Word Count: **

**Disclaimer: When piggies fly.**

**Pairings: SebastianxCiel, AloisxCiel, And much more**

**Author's Note: Hello... I'm working on two series right now. But why not make another story with a heavy plot? -.- **

**This story will be in a different universe, It'll be the basic thing where Sebastian is the math teacher and Ciel is the student. Except his going to be younger in this. I do not know if this idea has been taken or not.**

**Forgive me for any grammar/Spelling mistakes :)**

**Chapter Two **

**Chapter 1: Boyfriend troubles. **

* * *

**Ciel's POV **

"Ciel, How was school?" My mother sweetly called out. The sounds of dishes being cleaned could be heard. I sighed relentlessly. Hurrying to run up the stairs with an uncomfortable feeling pooling in my stomach.

"Good, Just normal" I said causally, I mentally chuckled. The funny thing is nothing is 'Normal' I'm in love with my ADULT Teacher who I don't even know. I closed my door behind me. Locking it with a loud click before falling down on my bed in exhaustion.

I shuffled my hand in my pocket momentarily before whipping out my phone, Tapping with my thumbs. I unlocked my phone's long, Annoying. But protective password

I went to my contact list. Scrolling through the many names and such. In till I came across Alois. I stopped in my tracks for a moment. Pondering if I should call him or text him or not.

I quickly decided on the debate. I texted him lazily, Still. My OCD Got the best of me and I made sure my spelling was correct. As soon as I sent it. I reread it

**"We can go out tomorrow if you like. I'm free at 8:30" **The text message said. I waited for a few minutes. Restlessly rolling around on my bed in pity, Here I am. Texting my boyfriend that I betrayed shamelessly. Well, I do feel a lot of shame boiling up actually. My ears perked and I felt a sense of enjoyment when I heard the sound that indicated Alois responded.

I hastily picked up the phone with shaky hands. Struggling to open the IPhone all over again. The text message thankfully said to my relief:

**"Yep! Of course babe (Heart)" **The text messaged said. I scowled, I hate it when he does that. Especially the (Heart) Symbol he throws in. I quickly replied saying okay with a smiley face. And to my happiness, He didn't reply to that one.

Feeling that the conversation was done. I ran to my closet to pick my outfit for the day tomorrow.

* * *

I felt nervous as hell. I can't help but tap my unfortunately girlish boots nervously as I rest my hands on my lap as I sat here in a fancy cafe with Alois. Who paid a ton of money for this, I feel extremely guilty right now. With my flushed cheeks. And my fur coat with dark blue shirt on that matches my eyes. Alois was smirking like the devil.

And he just loves to make me uncomfortable, So he has to lean closer from the chair across from me. His eyes gleaming with lust to my displeasure.

"You're incredibly adorable Ciel" He said huskily, Poking the top of my nose gently with his index finger. I blushed harder at the contact. Feeling that unwanted heat pool in my stomach again.

"Eh, S-Stop Alois..." I stuttered quietly, Avoiding eye contact with the smirking Alois. I felt thousands of butter flies in my stomach. And I curled my toes.

"Aw, You're no fun~" He whined. I noticed Alois sexy form was attracting local woman's attention. Couldn't blame them, He was muscular. But not bulging and veiny, Just perfect; His triceps are firm. And his biceps are slightly faded. But you can still see them from a distance, He was tall. Almost as tall as Sebastian-

Now I feel really guilty. Why does Sebastian always slip in my mind! Just like a devil torturing you by barging in your mind whenever he wants. Sebastian looked closely like a demon. Including the red eyes and the crow like hair. Except Alois eyes are a beautiful light sea blue. That pierce through my body then my soul. Would've laughed at that if I weren't feeling like complete shit...

"Yeah, Well too bad... So Alois," I started. Intent on starting a normal couple conversation. Alois smiled. His ears perking "How have you been?" I finished. Taking a sip of my earl grey tea

"Good, How bout you?" He asked, Confused that I was talking without my bad attitude. I bit my lip harshly, Wondering if I really should tell him how I've been not feeling good lately. Maybe it would be the best. If I told him...

"I'm good."

* * *

"Hello again Class, Turn to chapter 257..." He said. Once again, His eyes met mine, His stare made me shudder violently in my seat. Hope Alois didn't notice.

"And oh, Ciel Phantomhive" He said suddenly, My heart stopped. My breath hitched as I completely locked in my chair. My toes curling as I felt everyone's heads turn to me. And Sebastian's stare at me.

"Meet me at my office after class please." He said, His voice husky as he went back to teaching, My heart skipped a beat when he winked at me. I was completely still. My eyes were wide and I was dazing off at my textbook. My heart was thumping against my ribcage loudly.

My Teacher Sebastian wants me in his office. And he winked at me! What the hell?

* * *

**Please review! The more reviews the faster I'll update. And what do you think? Shorter chapters or longer chapters? **


	3. A Deal with the Devil

**Title: Hell.o**

**(Meaning of the title: The original series contains hell and demons. In this story, Ciel is normal and everything else is normal and modern. But, In the future: Ciel is going to deal with a lot of drama and hell. So I decided to use the Word Hell, And then a dot. And then 'O' )**

**Summary: Ciel is your average teenage boy. He attends High school, Has good grades, Dating one of the most popular guys in school. But with one exception: His strange, Mysterious, Sexy Teacher named Sebastian Michaelis.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Violence and gore, Sexual themes, Yaoi, Shotacon, Dark themes. Lemons, Black Mailing, Unwanted Touching. OOC? **

**Word Count: 2,749 **

**Disclaimer: When piggies fly.**

**Pairings: SebastianxCiel, AloisxCiel, And much more**

**Author's Note: Hello... Due to a request, I will be making this chapter a little longer, And don't worry things get sexual in this chapter :D **

**This story will be in a different universe, It'll be the basic thing where Sebastian is the math teacher and Ciel is the student. Except his going to be younger in this. I do not know if this idea has been taken or not.**

**Forgive me for any grammar/Spelling mistakes :)**

**Chapter Three **

**Chapter 1: A Deal with the Devil **

* * *

**Ciel's POV **

Shit, Shit... Shit! Did I do something wrong? My head was racking with these thoughts and I felt like I was at the brink of sanity here. Here I am, Sitting before Sebastian, Who I have been crushing on ever since I got to this deadly school. He stared down on me with piercing eyes. And I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Quivering uncontrollably, Honestly I feel like jumping off a cliff right now.

"Ciel Phantomhive," He started, His voice was huskier then ever. And he sounded imitating as hell. I bit my lip and my knees shook in fear. "You're probably wondering why I called you here..." He finished. To my shock he smirked a little. True, I didn't know a thing about Sebastian. Barely knew about his personality either. Gosh, Does that make me a slut for liking him just because of his appearance? And I have an attractive, kind boyfriend too! My heart was beating uncontrollably fast and it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest! I took a shaky deep breath before responding

"Y-Yes..." I stuttered quietly, Trying to build up my barrier that had been shamelessly destroyed by Mr Michaelis, Hell, I shouldn't even call him by his first name! I'm such a disgrace to my family! To my life for fuck sakes. I felt like my mind was going to explode in a million pieces if I keep this up

"I can first start by saying I'm greatly disappointed by your score for your last test." He said coldly. My heart stopped and my eyes widen. My vision was a fixed to the ground to avoid eye contact with Sebastian. A thick disgusting realization came over me. I wasn't studying for the test was I? Holy shit...

"I-I'm so sorry Sir." I said in disbelief. Glancing at his glare for a moment. But I felt a discomfort weigh down on my heart every time my sapphire eyes met his dark red ones. I feel like I'm going down the stairs of hell! Sebastian is the devil and I'm the shattered angel ready for whatever torture to be inflicted on me.

"Well, There's no need for apologies. I'm sure your family and friends will be greatly displeased with this though." He said suddenly. I broke right there. My eyes widen even more. And tears prickled uninvitingly to my eyes. I had my hands buried in my lap as I tried to endure the shame and sadness that washed over me like a black tide.

"No! Please, You can't... I don't want them to know... I-I'm sorry." I croaked, Without even realizing it. Silent sobs broke out of my lips. Tears leaking from my eyes because they had broke through my remaining barrier. Shit... The look on Sebastian's face was unreadable. He looked down on me like a simple fly ready to be squashed. He crossed his arms and sighed. Then, He sat up. Walking over to me, He stood beside me. Taking my wheelie chair and making it so I face towards him.

I had a look of shock on my face. And I had stopped crying by now. I was face to face with his crotch. Then he said something I'll never forget...

"If you don't want your grades to be effected. Then get on your knees." He said sternly, He said the words so calmly my head almost spun off. I was frozen in fear and shock and confusion. I felt my whole world close on to me, As I started panting from embarrassment and shock.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, Dazing off at his crotch. I took a moment to take in his features. He had his white blouse, Average teacher pants with a belt. A tie, And formal shoes. That was it. Sebastian scowled. And bended down and leaned dangerously close to my ear making my breath hitch.

"Suck my cock." He said huskily, He was smirking. And his words took me back with extreme force. Still red faced and shocked. I slowly turned my head to meet his eyes.

"A-Are you serious?" I said in disbelief. He smirked wider. Softly massaging my shoulders making them relax slightly, But I quickly tensed up. My mind was in pieces right now, I don't know want to think. My mind is so cloudy and all I see is yellow. My head wobbled in confusion momentarily before my toes started to curl. And I felt beads of sweat slickly go down my neck.

"Yes, Now, I don't have that much time. So are you going to do it? Or not" He said, I gulped nervously. I guess I didn't have much of a choice did I? My mind was hazy, My eyes were clouded. And mindlessly, My body had a mind of its own and I started to hesitantly unbuckle Sebastian... My TEACHERS Belt. What cock wanting slut have I become?

Sebastian stood up by now. He had a devious smile plastered on his pale face. Dark crimson dusted across my cheeks. And I started to feel more heavy... And hot. I felt the same heat pooling in my stomach but this time it was different... This time it was sexual. I think I feel my inner prince coming. I felt like melting into a puddle under his touch when he gently rubbed my arms, Most likely trying to calm me down.

And what felt like hours. No, Years of torturous pleasure. His belt was off, I unzipped his pants. And slowly pulled down his underwear. I heard him let out a dark chuckle. That devil, This is amusing to him isn't it?

My eyes widen as his cock was unleashed. Slightly smacking my cheek, My mouth was gapping at the sight of this beast. It was thick and long. Roughly nine inches. The rough red head flared. And he was fully erect. I felt my mouth water at this sight. The thought of common sense and the fact that this is fucked up slipped to the back of my mind. I let out hot breath on the dark red tip. And I heard him snickered again. I lowered my brows in frustration. My mind was thrown into a pile of waste. Now, My sexual side takes control.

I never gave a blow-job before. I'm not the type of boys that constantly watch porn either. The only knowledge I get from sex is the things my mom told me or something that I somehow picked up from middle school. I wrapped my hand around the base of his manhood. Slowly pumping it experimentally, Personally, I felt like the world around me disappeared in oblivion. And the only thing left was me and my Teacher. This went on for a few minutes. And I rarely masturbate, In fact. I only masturbated around two times... So it was odd for me to masturbate someone else. I had a heavy blush on my face. And I was panting hard due to nervousness and fear and the list goes on.

"I don't want to be 100 By the time you wrap your lips around my dick you know." He said out of the blue, He yawned. Looking bored, Feeling panic well up inside me. I pumped him faster and was squeezing a little bit harder. I felt some accomplishment when I heard him groan quietly. My eyes were centered at his dick. I couldn't help to be cross-eyed the whole time we were doing this. And I was a nervous wreck and I couldn't think. The only thing I could do was be mentally sexually tortured by this. I could only leave my body with the sensual flow of the red devil's milk river.

Feeling slightly confidant, But my heart was still racing and I felt like vomiting in disgust any moment, Unfortunately my head was still thickly clouded. I hesitantly lowered my mouth around the head. I heard him chuckle darkly. He was entertained by my struggle of fitting the thick large warm, Pulsing dick in my mouth. And I struggled hard. My teeth were sloppily grazing slightly around his teeth. But he caused him more pleasure. I can't believe it. I'm sucking my Teacher I've been crushing on for years. And the first time I even talk to him it leads to this... I'm such a whore. Once a whore, Always a whore right? Hopefully not, Secretly I knew this isn't my fault. I just gave in to his clutches. And I'm a fool for doing so.

I sloppily licked around. Slightly bobbing, I could only get an inch in my mouth. I was slurping loudly and my eyes were rolling back in my eye. I saw Sebastian lick his lips deliciously. Muttering the word 'Adorable' And 'Cute' I made a deal with the fucking Devil didn't I?

"You can do better then that." He said, Suddenly to my shock and displeasure. He tightly grabbed the sides of my hair. And slammed me all the way down. I squealed in surprise. Tears prickled at my eyes. I gagged violently, But not vomiting. That bitch! How dare he treat me like shit? Still, I couldn't help feel a happiness inside of me. I'm here with Sebastian. But I was thoroughly pissed off with him. I heard Sebastian let out a pleasurable sigh as he forcefully started bobbing my head at inhuman speed. My eyes were wide, And tears poured uncontrollably on the floor.

"Fuck, You're so cute." He managed to say over my voice bouncing. My eyes were rolling back in my head due to lack of oxygenate. And I felt like dying. I tried to make the best of it, And I helplessly sucked harder. I moaned loudly causing vibrations. I reached up and massaged his balls. I was licking hastily around his cock. I was viciously deep throating him. And finally, What felt like forever. He took one last jerk of his hips and he stopped. To my shock, A thick fluid was poured in my mouth. I broke the contact between us.

Panting harshly, Trying to swallow the thick sticky liquid. I tried to catch my breath. But I couldn't help have his semen get out. Covering my soft slim neck. I was draped with semen. My lips were puckered and red. And I was slowly coming back to my senses. His cock squirted a little bit more. Covering my hair and red face. My eyes drooped. Feeling ashamed of myself, And I regret it fully. I want to rest... This is all to much for me to handle... I lazily scooped the remaining cum and stuffed my mouth with it, But I couldn't help have some of it get on my blouse. I was in a pleasurable daze and my expression was the type when you see people in the aftermath of sex. I was blind and stupid... And I felt limp...

My heart skipped a beat, And my eyes widened. I saw a flash. And a click, And I came to realization. He just taken a picture of me, I shot my eyes open and looked at him with an alarming expression. Still panting heavily and blushing hard. I felt scared, And stressed now.

"H-Hey! You weren't sup-" I was quickly cut off by a laughing Sebastian, Saving the image on his phone. He settled the phone on the desk. A smirk visible on his face. His red eyes were gleaming with dark lust. And I knew... I was trapped in his web. Fear quickly consumed me as his smirk grew deviously.

"Too late, And now... You're my bitch, I'll be fucking you forever" He said darkly, He got on his knees. Grabbing my blouse like a bully would, and he pulled me closer. His hot breath on my ear making me shudder violently. I softly cried, My heart was racing fast. I felt a burning sensation everywhere. My throat hurts. I've just been violated. By my own Teacher I thought I loved. I'm so dumb...

"Because if you don't come at my house every friday, I'll show the whole school the picture, Including your family. How will you're friends think? What would your boyfriend think?" He said coldly. A smile in his voice. My eyes were wide. And tears leaked down my face as I clutched his shoulders tightly. Unable to take everything in.

"Ciel Phantomhive... You have now became my bitch."

* * *

I was trying to sleep in my bed, Trying to block out the earlier events out of my mind. I couldn't help feel violated, Yet happy I could be with Sebastian for those long he wasn't a bad guy entirely, No... That can't be true, Ciel why do you have a crush on him so much? He raped you for god sakes

No.

I think I might love him.

I mentally slapped myself. I really think I do, I groaned. Trying to fall asleep but my mind was so clouded with stress and fear. And now that you mention it. I have a pounding headache and my mouth still taste like... His semen, No matter how much I washed it and brushed it. And worse, That picture. He has it and he's most likely has copies of it. Another groan bursted out of my sore lips. My throat felt weird so I couldn't help but gulp every minute to try and get rid of the dreaded feeling in my throat. I felt like my throat was gapping then squeezing shut. Like something needed to be in there.

I scowled, Tears prickling my eyes again. The moonlight flooded in again. And I was lazy enough to keep my window open so the breeze got inside to my displeasure. So now, I'm freezing to death in my own bed. I felt broken. I felt uneasy, Stressful. I want to die so much right now. I feel shameful, Stress, Anger, Sadness, The list goes on forever. But, I'm slightly happy for some odd reason. A pleasure creeping up my spine. And recalling the horrible events, I think I even got an erection too.

I felt disgusted. Vile, Foul, Corrupt. And it's all thanks to him. He's a demon inside. Yet he's an angel outside. I'm on the bridge between Hell and Heaven. And now, I'm at the center. Slowly inching to hell, And losing grasp of my heaven lost in my nightmare. A sigh slipped out of my lips. I pulled the blanket over my tighter. My soft rosy lips quivering. My cheeks wet with limpid tears.

Now, I KNOW, That my future is grim.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yawn* Sorry, Another short chapter. Buttt I'll make the next one longer. I promise you :) **

**Please review! The more reviews the faster I update! **


	4. New Maid

**Title: Hell.o**

**(Meaning of the title: The original series contains hell and demons. In this story, Ciel is normal and everything else is normal and modern. But, In the future: Ciel is going to deal with a lot of drama and hell. So I decided to use the Word Hell, And then a dot. And then 'O' )**

**Summary: Ciel is your average teenage boy. He attends High school, Has good grades, Dating one of the most popular guys in school. But with one exception: His strange, Mysterious, Sexy Teacher named Sebastian Michaelis.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Violence and gore, Sexual themes, Yaoi, Shotacon, Dark themes. Lemons, Black Mailing, Unwanted Touching. OOC?**

**Word Count: 5,359**

**Disclaimer: When piggies fly.**

**Pairings: SebastianxCiel, AloisxCiel, And much more**

**Author's Note: Hello... Due to a request, I will be making this chapter a little longer, And don't worry things get sexual in this chapter :D**

**This story will be in a different universe, It'll be the basic thing where Sebastian is the math teacher and Ciel is the student. Except his going to be younger in this. I do not know if this idea has been taken or not.**

**Forgive me for any grammar/Spelling mistakes :)**

**Chapter Four **

**Chapter 4: New Maid **

* * *

**Ciel's POV **

Honestly, I do not know what to think anymore. Thankfully, I lost grasp of my depression. But still, Thoughts were still racing around my head. And I still couldn't wrap my head around the situation I was currently in.

I walked through the school halls in an exhausted manner. Dozing off from time to time. My thoughts constantly are desperately gripping on to good thoughts. But to my despair. My mind is unfortunate enough to think about what happened. And to my displeasure. It was thursday, Which means it's friday tomorrow morning. Days went past like a blur to me. And I felt empty and odd. And I've been slowly turning away from my friends.

Heck, I couldn't even speak to Elizabeth anymore. Lizzie, is a great friend of mine. She's always been so supportive of me. And I could tell her anything and she already knew not to tell. But, I can't muster enough courage to even speak one piece of knowledge of what happened. And so, I'm scared.

And things went from bad to worse. Every signal time I fucking walk in the classroom. Sebastian winks at me and smirks. That bastard... I'll kill him one day! Slowly, I felt anger sink in then love and butterflies in my stomach. I no longer feel warmth pool around me when I see him. But just pure anger. And my heart just boils and I just want to murder him.

Though, I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere. And worse, I don't even know the things he'll do to me once I get to his house! Rumors say he has a mansion. What will he do to me? Torture me? Rape me? Force me to watch America's got talent? Shit, I don't know.

And now here I am. Writing in this plain boring diary that Mom gave me to apparently repress my... 'Feelings' I couldn't decline. Though I protested. I couldn't build my defense against my Mother's pouty face and large eyes. I was slightly surprised when she first gave me the diary. It had a lock on it. But that wasn't the thing that caught my interest. The things that caught my interest was the fact that the diary was firm and hard. Indestructible it felt.

And it was the same color as my eyes. And it had an incredible amount of detail on it. There was shapes that were a few shades lighter then the actual book itself but I gazed at the more light blue patterns of trees. Otherwise, It was beautiful. And it even came with a very, VERY Fancy silver key to open it. I guess my mom knew what I would like. Of course I said my thanks and such. But now I'm here. Cuddled up in bed, Holding this diary and writing in it. So, I take back that this diary is boring. It's amazing. It even costed a hundred dollars due to its appearance and protection.

I stopped writing, Sighing relentlessly before settling the book on my bedside table. I flicked the Lamp's switch. And darkness flooded the room. It was awfully chilly I felt nervous and excited for tomorrow. Fear mixed with happiness? Maybe...

"Good afternoon class" Sebastian calmly said. I tightened my lips and bit my lower lip harshly, I won't go down without a fight this time. I flinched as Sebastian blood red eyes met my determined sapphire ones. And, He smirked. Damn bastard!

I noticed something was off though, He usually says Hello, But today he was saying that greeting. Odd, No, I won't be fooled with his tricks. He's trying to throw me off I just know it, My gut says so. The class said their hello's and hi's, And this time I wasn't flushed with the crush anger when girls blushed at him. I rather have those girls date someone else better then this piece of filth.

"Turn to chapter 258. But, I have a surprise for all of you today." He said suddenly, His smirk still visible. The class perked up at this and so did I, Curiosity took the better of me and I wasn't blind with rage anymore. I stared into those red eyes of his intently. Taking in every movement his firm body makes.

"Recently, I heard two students having sexual intercourse in my office a few days ago." He said sternly, My eyes widened. What's he doing now? My heart skipped a beat and I held my breath. A lot of the students were shocked or excited that a scene was going to occur. My thoughts drifted off to consequences. No, He made a deal right?

"And so, If I find out whoever the students were that were doing that. They will be suspended from school." He said coldly, Making everyone shudder. I tensed, Is this some cruel trick he's playing on me? Damn devil. I guess I'll find out after school...

* * *

I received a text message on my phone, And it was after school. I was in the crowd of students outside. And I was shocked by what the text message said. It was obviously sent by my teacher. Sebastian...

I scowled, The name doesn't roll off my tongue like it used to anymore. No, Not anymore: It's poisonous. Disgusting, And I hate his guts now. The message said to come back behind the school where the staff parking lot was. I knew all staff already went home from another tired painstaking day.

I slipped out of the loud crowd. Stealthily sweeping across the school grounds and beyond the fence to the parking lot. I looked around, It was quiet, And it was stranded no cars. I walked around nervously. The only thing I could hear was the faint chirping over my loudly beating heart that felt like it was attached behind my ear.

"I'm surprised you came." An all to familiar voice called out. I bit my lip harshly. My heart was beating fast and my muscles tensed. My eyes narrowed to the source of the smirking voice. And of course, It was Sebastian still in his teachers attire. I stared at him sternly. Trying to look as strong and imitating as possible. But inside, I'm scared...

"Of course I came, Why wouldn't I considering your black mailing your student." I said bitterly. Glaring at him intensely, Of course his face melted into a smirk as he waved his hand towards the fancy expensive jet black car gesturing me to go inside. I scowled, And growled softly at him. Hesitantly walking over to the car, He stood beside me. Near the front car door. I sat comfortably in the back. But I was still uneasy and for some odd reason I felt blood rush to my head.

Once Sebastian sat in the front and held the wheel, And all of the car doors shut close. My heart started beating faster then ever. I almost had the sinking feeling that I was being kidnapped though I knew very well that this is my fault and doing.

"What are you going to do to me anyway rapist?" I said mockingly. Crossing my arms, He let out a dark chuckle and I he glanced at me in the mirror as we drove out of the parking lot. No one noticing our exit.

"That's a pretty big word for a child like yourself." He laughed, A smile visible on his face. I scowled further. My brow lowering in a sour mood, He defiantly deserved that title.

"You're the perfect fit for the title, Am I wrong?" I purred. Playing my own tricks for once, Again, He smiled further. Almost appearing like a nice man who would give me flowers with a real, Joyful smile. But I knew that smile was fake, Created for my demise. Devil, Sneaky, Tricky, Clever, Unfair, Liar. But, Put aside the negative traits, I've only see one good trait so far.

He's bold, That's all I know so far. I wouldn't exactly called it a personality trait. But who cares? Sebastian silently laughed. His eyes distancing at the road. The sounds of cars screeching and the sounds of people talking outside of the car. Mostly students walking down the sidewalk. And all of them I was familiar with. But I paid no attention to them. I'm in a car with the blazing devil for god sakes.

"I personally don't think I'm a rapist, Aren't you the one who willingly sucked me off like a dirty little slut?" He smirked wider, My eyes widened. And I crossed my arms tighter, Hugging my sides. I avoided eye contact with those dirty filthy eyes. Sapphire didn't go well with fire. I saw the gates of hell I swear, Every time I look in those crimson orbs of his. I feel, Dirty inside. Like my clear organs and flesh had been turned inside out and my body was lazily mistreated and dropped into a garbage bag to be sent off to god knows where.

"Heh, Well, I guess I'm too emotional. But; You defiantly have proven to be a pedophile." I spat, Comedy in my slick voice. He had a look of pleasure on his face, As if his hand was wrapped around his member right now. I peaked, And he wasn't thank goodness.

"A pedophile? No, No, Ciel." He began, His voice husky. His movements smooth and accurate. And I shamefully watched every signal moment.

"My heart just painfully aches for your pleasure." He said, His voice pure silk. My heart stopped. My sapphire eyes widened again. I was taken back by the amount of honesty he put in those words. And the words them self were... Unbelievable. I always could detect a lie. And, The sneaky devil was lying to my surprise and shock. My mouth was still gapping as I took every letter in my brain.

Another trait added to the list: Honesty.

"W-What... Don't act vulgar." I stuttered at first, But quickly gained back my composure. I shot him a soft glare, And once again. He chuckled.

"Ciel, The only thing we did when we first got in... Contact, Was vulgar. In fact, I know that you always stared at me in class..." He purred, I looked away. Trying to endure the pain and embarrassment in this painstaking process. I opened my mouth but quickly shut it. It took me momentarily before I could mustered enough will-power to speak to this demon.

"B-Because... I had a crush on you." I stuttered quietly, I was looking. Instead, I was looking at my pale frail fingers that were settled calmly on my lap in a polite manner almost. I was tapping my left hand's index finger on my other hand softly. I wasn't making an expression this time. This time, My round smooth unhealthy pale face was loose... And I was calm, But the way I had my brows softly arched, Clearly made me appear... Sorrowful.

"Had?" He grinned, I bit my lip softly. Licking my lips in the progress. He just loves my pain doesn't he? I hadn't heard him be nice to me once.

"How do you feel about me?" I said suddenly, I didn't mean to say it. But, I didn't cover my big mouth like I should've, Instead. I stayed in my sad expression. Sadly looking downwards, Not moving at all, Sebastian shot me an odd look. Before appearing as if he were deep in thought. Like he was questioning himself. Looking inside for answers.

"Well, I've just met you. And if I didn't like you in anyway. Why would I tell you to give me a blow job? To your displeasure, Like I always do." He snickered, I returned to my usual scowl. It seemed like the usual smile for a friend but this time, It was a smile for the devil. It was like I scowled more often around him then I usually do.

"So yes, Though I don't like to admit it. I do like you Ciel." He said calmly. A faint smirk in his voice, I couldn't tell if he were lying or not. He's a damn hard puzzle to solve. He's fifty shades of black. And I can't figure out each shade, Sounds cheesy right? Nope, Just the fact of life for me currently; Especially in this dreadful state I'm unfortunately got in. But curiosity still poked my side. So I managed to ask him a daring question.

"All right, That's the worse answer I have EVER Heard. Why do you like me? I'm just a simple teenage boy in school, You committed a crime you miserable filth. First pedophila-" He interrupted quickly before I could continue on with my endless ramblings. But I considered them the work of art.

"Pedophilla isn't a really word." He snickered, I scowled. A low growl emitted from me. My dark navy hair bouncing softly as my shoulders tensed.

"Well, Too bad! It doesn't change the fact that you're a dirty little shit-" To my annoyance, I was interrupted by a screeching halted. And I couldn't shout the rest of my words. More like insults I was about to throw at him. I took in my surroundings, Feeling slightly more calmer.

"We're here" He crooned cheerfully. That earned another scowl from me. He walked out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Once he opened the door to me. He bowed, I simply ignored it. And slipped out of the car.

I gasped at the sight greeted to me, In front of my very own eyes was a mansion! My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide as I scanned the area. You couldn't waltz right in. There were gates. And is that... A finger print scanner? That wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. There were a dozen guards, Big ones to be exact. Holding the largest guns I have ever seen. I was snapped back to reality as I heard Sebastian chuckle a deep, Low tune. I frowned at him; I always hated it when he laughed at something I do.

I flinched when he gently held my hand. And I was helplessly following him into the mansion. I mentally groaned, How did I get myself in this dire situation? The question bounced away in my head for a while. Making my temple pound with each descending step we took. Sebastian glanced at me. Flashing a smile again, A deeper frown from me.

We passed the guards who looked suspiciously at me, And all I could do was feel uncomfortable under they're glares. Sebastian waved his hand slightly. Gesturing that I was okay. With a simple nod from the guards. We walked inside.

I gasped loudly once more at the sight! It was absolutely astounding, The faint golden glow of the large area was soothing and calming. It was around two to three floors high. I could only stand there. My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes were the size of plates.

"Enjoying the sight?" The devil purred, I was snapped back to the real world. And I frowned at him, Muttering an insult before resting my hands on my hips and arching my brow at him as I turned towards him.

"Tell me Creeping Devil," I began, My tone bittersweet. I glared slightly at him. And to my annoyance, He smiled cheerfully. I breathed in before speaking. "What are you going to do to me?" I spat. He put his hands in the air. As if he were claiming to be innocent. His eyes gently closed before speaking.

"Nothing special... Well, You are a special guest of mine. So yes, I do have something in store for you..." He said huskily. Clapping his hands together like a child. I huffed loudly. Snarling lowly at him, He deserves so much worse. I have a right to be rude to him like this. No, I'm not rude. A demon straight out of hell needs to be punished.

"Just tell me what you're going to do." I said impatiently. Crossing my arm and tapping my finger on my right arm. Even though I had my thin defense on the outside. Inside, This ENTIRE Time being with him, Close to him: I've been a nervous wreck and my heart is racing and fear is consuming me rapidly. I lost my breath, I realized the entire time I was deep in thought. Sebastian swept over to me. Leaning closer and closer to my ear, A large grin visible on his face as I felt his hot breath on my ear, And I shivered violently as I felt his hand carcass my flushed cheek. My eyes wide and I tensed my muscles.

"From now on, You'll be my... Personal Maid every friday." He smirked, I was taken back. Completely blown away from what he just said to me. I had a look of disgust on my face as I ripped away from his touches. I felt shivers go down my spine and red dusted across my cheeks as I slowly stepped back away from him.

"M-Maid?" I stuttered, Almost tripping backwards. I swayed slightly, But regained my composure. I wobbled, Racking with feelings I didn't even have knowledge of. Of course, The most expected reaction came out of Sebastian. He cheerfully smiled, Raising his finger to his lips.

"Yes, And I would be pleased if you didn't tell anyone about this, That we even met. It's our little secret." He said deviously, His appearance he looked like a kind hearted man when he was a devil inside! And he just loves to torture my angelic soul! I scowled. Ready to say 'No' But my thoughts quickly landed on the black mail... The picture. I had a sour expression on my face and I managed to say.

"Fine. I'll be your maid you filthy creature." I spat. He smirked, He looked pleased and I felt more anger boil up inside me when he did that. He's a sick devilish pervert and he needs to die...

"But, You know what would really make me happy?" He purred, Waggling his eyebrows. I scowled harder. A low groan emitted from me. I said through my clenching teeth.

"What would that be?" I spat bitterly, Crossing my arms. A grin grew on his face, It reminded me of the Cheshire cat. Except this one was a Devil Cat.

"If you convince your parents you'll be away at a friend's house for a week." He smiled widely, My jaw dropped at such a request.

"What?! They'll never let me do that-" Before I could continue, He cut me off with a smirk.

"Trust me... They will" He finished. With a flick of a wrist, He gestured me to come closer. And helplessly, I did. I knew I was weak under his clutches because of that damn picture... I scowled. Gritting my teeth angrily as he dragged me upstairs. I didn't exactly know what he was going to do. But I had a clue... I groaned. Tightening my grip on Sebastian's larger hand. I noticed that his skin was soft... Smooth and pale, Not an unhealthy pale... But milky lovely skin-

I mentally slapped myself. Why would I think of such a vulgar disgusting thing? I was snapped back to reality when I heard Sebastian let out a soft deep chuckle. And I frowned.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, Biting my lip harshly, The infamous blush appearing in my face again.

"You're thinking about me." He smiled. My mouth dropped. And I blushed harder.

"N-No I'm not-" Of course I was cut off by the tricky demon, But I realized we made it to a door. A door that looked more fancy then the other doors that led down the hallways. The mansion was a labyrinth almost. Sebastian opened the door and gestured me to go in. I glanced at him nervously before hesitantly going inside.

It was dark, The only thing that lit the room were the candles and the crackling fire place. The room was covered in a thick soft orange glow. And it was quiet and soothing. My eyes narrowed at the king size bed, And my heart stopped. Oh shit... I turned around so fast my head almost spun off. And I lost my breath when I heard a loud click.

Sebastian had locked the door.

I started panting in fear as he smirked at me. And he started to slowly walk over to me. He was approaching me smoothly. Like a cat ready to pounce. I slowly backed up. And I didn't realize I stood by the bed. Sebastian pushed me gently. And I let out a silent scream as I fell on the bed. This is it, I'm going to get raped brutally by my own Teacher!

My heart raced and my breathing hitched when he started to crawl on the bed. I slowly backed up. And my heat hit the wall when I was fully against it. Fear consumed my entire being, And when I stared into those blood orbs of his. I saw lust inside. I flinched when he lifted his hand and gently placed it on my shoulder. His smirk growing.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed, I slightly calmed down. But I wouldn't be tricked by his words. Sneaky devil, I tensed. Not believing a single word he spoke just now. I felt disgusted when he roamed his hands around my body. Waves of shivers through my body. And I felt a pleasure disturbingly creep up my spine. I was wide eyed and tears pricked at the sides of my sapphire eyes.

Another Trait added to the list: Sneaky. Also wouldn't really call a trait but whatever. The important thing was right now. Was that my teacher was going rape me, I could only hope that he'd pull some trick and stop and just laugh it off, Saying 'Fool ya' Or something like that

But it never came, Instead I melted into his touch. I slowly gave into his gentle touches. He seemed. Kinder to me, To my shock. He was amazingly respectful for my body right now. My breathing picked up and he quickly cooed in my ear that it was going to be all right. I blushed hard, Clutching his large bold shoulders.

I flinched when he expertly started to remove the buttons of my blouse. Lazily throwing the white shirt somewhere in the room, Obviously, We didn't exactly care where the shirts location is. I panted, Thoughts racing through my head. I felt like thousands of bugs were tearing through me. My vision blurred with tears of pleasure. And I don't like to admit it... But I had an erection as well. I muffled my pleasurable groan as I arched my back. I felt so hot, I felt like melting into a puddle. A gasp bursted out of my plump pink lips when I felt his hands brush over my nipples. A squeak escaped out of me unwillingly.

"So adorable..." He whispered, A lustful smirk on his face. I could only lick my lips as I helplessly gasped and cried out under his clutches. I wiggled my hips deliciously when he twisted my nipples. My mind was hazy, And my eyes were clouded with lust. I didn't know what to think anymore.

I felt my breath quicken as he hastily took of my pants without me even realizing it. He licked his lips, As if he were looking at a meal. I shuddered violently when I felt him take off my boxers in a flash. He raised his head. So we were face to face. We paused momentarily. And I took this as my chance to look into the blood sea.

My eyes slightly widened. In those eyes from a distance, All I see is sneakiness, Tricky, Devilish, Evil. But, When I'm actually close to them. I see passion, Love. A careful soul inside those eyes. I was snapped out of my deep thoughts when he lowered down closer to my face. Our lips inches away. My heart was thumping against my ribcage loudly. I couldn't take all of this in anymore. I felt like I was going to die. My face wasn't only red from pleasure but from exhaustion. I couldn't help pant heavily, And beads of sweat go down my forehead as I gently closed my eyes trying to endure the endless torturous pleasure even if he was touching me slightly. I still will always fall on my knees and give in.

And in a flash, He crushed lips against mine. My eyes widened at the contact. We were... Kissing! Actually kissing, I closed my eyes in happiness. Feeling happy for once, This is what I wanted most. I wanted to be happy with him.

The kiss became passionate. And I moaned loudly under his lips when he started grinding our hips together. I couldn't focus, The pleasure was too much. A burning sensation on my crotch area, Most likely caused because Sebastian still had his pants on. That we black and similar to jeans. I let out squeaks and soft moans. And the air around us was hot and smelled of sex and sweat.

Drool bursted out of my mouth when I moaned loudly when Sebastian latched onto one of my rosy buds. His tongue rolled the buds. Slightly nipping at them, I was drooling uncontrollably. And I couldn't handle so much pleasure, I was overwhelmed with so many feelings and emotions. I felt so overfilled with these feelings. That I started thrashing my body in an attempt to stop this pleasurable torture. But to no avail. I felt my lower regions were so hot. I felt like melted budder. I felt like magma and Sebastian's pouring water on me. I'm so absorbed into this. My whole world disappeared.

Alois slipped in the back of my mind, Everyone got thrown into a dark musty corner of my mind. Forgotten for a period of time.

"S-S-Sebastian! A-Ah! I-I can't... Something... S-Something coming out!" I cried, Arching my back. I was in a sexual fever right now. And something was coming out. I just felt heat pool in my stomach, This time it was burning hot! Molten lava in my tommy! I thrashed harder. Bucking my hips constantly, Trying to push out the feeling. Tears pouring down my cheeks and all I saw on Sebastian's face wasn't a smirk... But a gentle smile. He loved to watch me in pleasure, Didn't he? I felt like I was going to die! And then, I felt something coming. Similar to pee but something else. With a jerk, A large amount of seed covered my penis. But I knew I didn't climax yet. And it covered my entire penis. I shuddered at the sight, And I felt confusion.

Suddenly, Sebastian halted his tracks. Stopped grinding, And just... The pleasure stopped. I sighed in relief. Panting harshly

"W-Why did you stop?" I panted under my breath. He smiled wider. And I felt confused, What was he going to do next?

"Because I'm going to do this..." He said huskily, He leaned down. And I was generally confused. But then, I saw his mouth lower on my member. And I knew that-

A flash of pleasure before my eyes, I couldn't see. I saw white spots in my eyes as my eyes rolled back in my head as I inhaled sharply. Heat pooling into my chest and stomach so tight. A knot in my body, And it was getting tighter and tighter to the point it hurts. I felt Sebastian's hot cavern engulf my member. I started to gasp and moan and squeak like a mouse. He held my hips down with his hands and I couldn't buck my hips for sweet release. I shut my eyes tight. Twitching violently, And I feel hot, And so humid.

I felt him smile around my member, As he started to bob his head up and down. Slow at first but he quickly picked up the pace. And he was doing it at inhuman speed. Even faster then how I did it to him. I let out shaky squeaks mixed with moans. And I couldn't help but and try to wiggle out of his clutches, But it was to no avail. He locked me in place and I could only lay there gasping helplessly.

I bit my lip _hard, _To the point where I could taste metallic liquid. He sucked me harder, So tight... It wasn't to hard to know why he took me in his mouth fully so easily, I'm just so... Small. Not only I don't have any growth spurts but also the fact that my penis doesn't grow either. I hate to say it but... All of my personal guy-friends say I have a baby dick. Never mind that, The only thing that mattered was that Sebastian was sucking me so hard. And he licked around me like a lollipop. He dipped his tongue in my silt countless of times that just made me want to pee right there and then. Of course I held it back.

But I felt the stuff coming again, Suddenly, My eyes shot open and I let out a yelp. Sebastian, Started to expertly massage my balls, And this caused more drool to come out of my mouth.

"S-S-S-Sebastian! I can't! It's coming now... I'm coming... Ah... Ah!" I let out one last moan before bucking uncontrollably into Sebastian's awaiting mouth. I felt incredible, I was twitching violently as a blossom of semen came out of me. I shuddered. Panting heavily, Still floating in the after math of sex... I heard Sebastian chuckle, Wrapping his arms around me. I felt him shuffle around before laying down next to me. My eyes were already closed and I was exhausted. Completely wiped out... The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was him gently whispering.

"Pleasant dreams."

* * *

_**Please Review! The more review's the faster I update! And more reviews means more longer CHAPTERS! **_


	5. Hallways

**Title: Hell.o**

**(Meaning of the title: The original series contains hell and demons. In this story, Ciel is normal and everything else is normal and modern. But, In the future: Ciel is going to deal with a lot of drama and hell. So I decided to use the Word Hell, And then a dot. And then 'O' )**

**Summary: Ciel is your average teenage boy. He attends High school, Has good grades, Dating one of the most popular guys in school. But with one exception: His strange, Mysterious, Sexy Teacher named Sebastian Michaelis.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Violence and gore, Sexual themes, Yaoi, Shotacon, Dark themes. Lemons, Black Mailing, Unwanted Touching. OOC?**

**Word Count: 3,327**

**Disclaimer: When piggies fly.**

**Pairings: SebastianxCiel, AloisxCiel, And much more**

**Author's Note: Hello... Can I say quickly that I'm AMAZED, How popular this story is getting? Woah o.o And, Do you want Sebastian's POV? **

**This story will be in a different universe, It'll be the basic thing where Sebastian is the math teacher and Ciel is the student. Except his going to be younger in this. I do not know if this idea has been taken or not.**

**Forgive me for any grammar/Spelling mistakes :)**

**Chapter Five **

**Chapter 5: Creeping Devil. **

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I was awoken by something poking me in my ribcage, I groaned. And my eyes fluttered open. And I could see a large figure...

I jolted up, Fully awake. My heart started to thump fast. And my mind drifted off to the events. Red flooded my face. And I was snapped back to reality when I heard a deep chuckle. My jaw dropped slightly, As I slowly turned my head to the source of the voice. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"S-S-Sebastian?" I said in disbelief, He smirked, Reaching up to rub my aching shoulder softly. I sunk in the feeling that my lower regions were sore... I bit my lip, I can't believe that this happened.

"Good morning Ciel" He purred. I tried my hardest to endure my embarrassment. I licked my parched lips, Holding two fingers to my dry lips. Noting that I had kissed my own teacher too.

"W-W-Wait! What time is it?" I asked nervously, What happens if my parents are worried about me? Did I sleep for a whole day? Thoughts and possibilities rushed through my mind, Destroying my common sense. I racked with nervousness. My teeth clattering, I took time to look in my surroundings. It was no longer dark in the room but well lit by the window, Wait, There was a window the whole time? I narrowed my eyes to the window slowly. It was sunset! I cursed myself silently. I was sup-post to be home by now!

"Don't worry, I called your parents. And let's just say, You won't be home for a month..." He said huskily, My jaw was fully dropped to the lowest now. My eyes the size of plates. I was blown away by his words.

"W-What? How?" I said in disbelief, I felt uneasy. Was I really going to be with him for a month? I awaited his next words.

"I have my secrets, But let's get down to business. You're going to stay here for a month. You'll still go to school. But, With one exception-" Before he could continue I cut him off quickly with a scowl. I realized that I was still naked. But with a silk crimson blanket tucked over me neatly. Sebastian on the other hand, Still had clothes but a different attire. He looked almost like a butler, Except he had black jeans, And a white dress shirt with a black and grey vest on with a black and red stripped tie on. He looked fancy, Though I was throughly confused why he was stomach flat on the bed. I blushed slightly, Pulling the covers fully on me. I looked down, Feeling relieved that my torso only was revealed. Thank goodness my nipples weren't erect by the cool air. That would've been embarrassing

"I'm going to be a maid." I said sternly, Crossing my arms to and try my rosy buds that Sebastian were staring at time to time I shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Yes... So, You'll clean, You'll cook, And..." He purred, Trailing off at the sentence. He leaned closer to me. Sending shivers down my spine, He sent hot breath on my ear globe.

"Pleasure me." He finished, I was wide eyed. Not only I was going to be a Maid but a sex slave? I blushed heavily. Clenching my teeth angrily at him, Shooting him a glare

"B-But why a Maid? I'm a boy!" I shouted. Holding the blanket to my chest now, Leaning closer to him, I was incredibly pissed off right now. And he just smirked, Typical.

"You don't look like a boy, In fact. You look like a beautiful Lady..." His smirk grew, Holding my cheek and gently caressing my face. I melted into his cheek but I still couldn't help feel angry at him but also feel that same heat pool in my stomach again. I let out a pleasurable sigh. Leaning closer into his touch. I became half lidded as I heard him chuckle. I yawned silently, I came to the realization that I was more tired then I thought...

"I don't look like a Lady..." I trailed off tiredly, Sebastian go up. In a sitting position now. Sebastian had a kind smile on his face. I couldn't help but stare into his red orbs. I felt like drowning in that sea of blood.

"You can rest for a little bit, But come downstairs so you can have breakfast." He said. Slipping off of the bed and out of my grasp. I groaned, Watching every movement his made before he left the room. Closing the door softly behind him

I quickly collapsed on the bed. Shuffling deeper into the comfortable silk sheets. I yawned loudly, My thoughts slowly drifted off to my Family, Friends, School, And Alois. I was generally puzzled how Sebastian convinced my parents that I wasn't going home. How? The thought bounced around in my head for a little but I shrugged it off. Sebastian is a very mysterious man. So I should expect the strangest to happen right?

But a month... A month is a very, Very long time. I don't even think I can be a maid for that long. And could it get worse? No, I have to be Sebastian's sex slave too. I sighed in defeat, _Fuck my life... _I thought. At least I'll still go to school, It's the only time I'll be able to get away from that demonic asshole. I growled lowly, But I couldn't bring myself to make another scene.

I hopped out of bed, My eyes scanned the king size room. I actually took my time to take in how fancy this whole place looked. I never suspected that Mr Michaelis is so rich. So why is he still working as a teacher? Oh, Probably so he could blend in society and not look like a creepy pedophile freak that needs to die. I would've laughed at that mental joke if I didn't feel like shit right now.

I shivered as cold air hit my naked body. I scurried around to see if I could find my clothes but to no avail, I scowled. Clenching my teeth, Bastard must've took em! Something caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes to the bundle of dark blue colors. And my eyes widened when I saw it.

It was a dark blue colored robe (Like the red Robe Alois had.) It was the same color of my eyes. And I couldn't believe how revealing it was, I stared at it momentarily. Debating if I should wear it or not. I quickly decided on the latter, Though I felt upset while putting on the clothes.

After a few pain staking minutes, I look into the tall mirror. Shamelessly checking myself inch by inch, I never wore these times of clothes before! They weren't uncomfortable, In fact, It was silk. And soft against my soft skin. I cocked my hips time to time. Making smooth and sexy poses. Yes, I know I look dumb but I couldn't help myself.

It showed a lot of skin for sure, My legs that went on for miles were displayed. And I couldn't help but admire my appearance for the first time. I remembered that Sebastian had told me to go downstairs, And so. With a surprisingly comfortable aura around me, I jolted downstairs. And the strong scent of food struck my nose.

* * *

**I feel to awkward to write this part. Um, TIME SKIP! **

* * *

"Wow, This is really good." I said happily, My voice muffled by the eggs stuffed in my mouth. Sebastian chuckled lightly this time, Which surprised me considering he's a devil. I smiled, Feeling like a year old again. Which was heart warming I suppose

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Though... After this you'll be the one doing this kind of stuff for a month." He smiled, I frowned. Feeling the joy inside of me drain after Sebastian pulled the plug. Bastard

"Yeah, Yeah, Killing the mood much?" I said dully as first but at the last part of my sentence I sounded sarcastic. I've already been here for a while and I'm started to adapt to my fucked up mysterious, Sexy, Hot Teacher. I'm learning and getting used to handling my temper when he does something idiotic or an action to piss me off. But still, He deserves a hard time. A rapist he is.

"That robe looks very good on you." Sebastian smirked like a cat. And a low growl descended from my throat. I tensed angrily and glared at him.

"Anyway," I started, Trying to ignore his smug expression. "Explain to me, I have a SHIT ton of questions that need to be answered" I spat. He smiled cheerfully, Leaning on his elbow and staring directly into my sapphire eyes. He was silent, Even though I was expecting some vulgar joke or some shit that would most likely come out of that damn mouth of his.

"Why do you want me so much?" I growled sternly, He laughed a little bit. Muffling his laughter with his lips. Containing the approaching laughs. I bit my lip. Glaring at him

"I already told you-" Before he could continue, I held my hand up in a 'Stop' Position. Gesturing him to halt.

"Fine, Fine," I began, Sighing in defeat as I rubbed my forehead. Feeling a light headache fading in

"What about my boyfriend Alois?" I finished. What happened made my heart leap in shock for a split second. Sebastian pouted his lips slightly when I mentioned the jock's name. His expression sour and he became half lidded as he glare softly at the counter. Before I could ask what was wrong, He smiled at me.

"Nothing, If you wish; You can break up with him." He said smugly. Leaning closer, I gapped at his response

"Break up with Alois? No, No, Not in hell you creep." I spat.

"Why not? You don't love him anymore." He started, His smirk melting into a grin. I scowled, Clenching my teeth harshly.

"Yes I do! More then you-" I was interrupted by what seemed to be an angry Sebastian.

"No you don't, Break up with him Ciel, Think about it... By having a crush on me. You felt shameful, Yet here you are. And you're currently cheating on your boyfriend..." His words blew me away, I felt tears behind my lids. And I couldn't take it all in. His cluster of words were... True... I've been cheating on my dearest Alois. Am... Am I the demon? I was in some sort of a daze. Just sitting there and my eyes distancing into the crimson eyes.

"In fact, He's be cheating on you too." He said suddenly, Right there and then I shattered. Feeling tides of confusion wash over me unmercifully. I let out a shaky sigh. Holding my head in my hands. My dark blue hair draping over my eyes. I shifted in my seat. The robe swaying softly as I moved.

"What do you mean... You're kidding right?" I whispered in disbelief. I wasn't crying, But from a distance it looked like I were Weeping. Sebastian, The sneaky devil knows better. I glanced at him. Lifting my head slowly from my shaking hands. I can't comprehend what I feel like right now. The list goes on for miles, Shit, I feel like absolute shit.

"No," He said sternly. He sounded and looked honest enough. In a way, In his eyes he looked slightly angry. Like he was angry by the fact I was cheated on. I would've mentally chuckled at that if I weren't in the drama teen depressed section. Like that book called Dusk.

"When I was around the back of the school for a smoke" He started, I was slightly surprised to know that my Teacher was a smoker. Maybe that's why his voice was slightly rough when speaking louder? But my ears perked and I continued to listen intently. Prepared for the next words he'll say, Though. I know the words might damage my mental health. But I think my mental health is chipping away already.

"I saw Alois and another student named Claude. Kissing vulgarly" He finished, A hint of sorrow in his eyes. I sighed harshly. Feeling thousands of pounds of steel on my heart and shoulders. So heavy... I became half lidded, Half lidded at counter. I pushed the empty plate aside. The soft scraping against the counter, I scooted a little bit on the stool. Getting comfortable

I felt tears prickle my eyes. And inhaled sharply, Before exhaling _slowly... _

"I'm so sorry Ciel-" I cut him off quickly with a tired look. My mind was clouded with sadness. I bit my lip and nodded my head understandingly. Personally, I feel like he deserves someone better then me anyway. I am a cheating whore right? Once a whore, Always a whore: I let out a sigh before letting out a muffled laugh.

"It's okay; So, When do I start?" I said joyfully, Flashing him a forced smile. Sebastian pondered for a moment before smirking and leaning closer.

"Right now."

* * *

I huffed, Wiping a bead of sweat from my brow. I knew I was going to be a maid but... I didn't know this mansion would need cleaning! I groaned loudly. My legs were aching and neck and lower back hurt from bending down to clean the narrow caverns of this dreaded house! A-And this maid dress is perverted! The way the maid outfit revealed my hips and my upper thighs disturbed me. The maid dress was hugging my body perfectly. And It didn't come with a bra so... The cold fabric was constantly pressing up against my nipples making them erect to my annoyance. There was a g-string of some sort. And it roughly rubbed up against my member to my displeasure.

"Fuck, My, Life." I spat. Angrily throwing the broom at the corner, A furious blind rage washing over me. I bit my lip, My eyes narrowed down the dense hallways. That gave an eerie feeling. When my eyes met the endless hallways of doors. I felt shivers go down my spine, Surely Sebastian doesn't need these many rooms! I licked my lips. My eyes darting around the area, Trying to see if Sebastian was near by. Then a smirk slickly melted in my expression. I rubbed my hands together menacingly. I do love to explore... And Sebastian is downstairs if I recall.

I purred like a cat before silently skipping down the dim lit hallways. Once I went pass the border into the hallways, Darkness shrouded me. The only thing that lit my way was the orange glow of the lights on the ceiling. But, They were dim. And I could barely see. I took note how the doors had numbers on them. And an incredible amount of numbers too! 375... 376... 377... It goes on forever! It looks like this is a million buck hotel! Curiosity poked at me and an odd feeling pooled around me when I stopped in front of the door... 379...

"Hmm." I hummed questioningly, I looked around to see if Sebastian was in my sight but no, I stood there pondering for a moment. I quickly decided on the latter. Quickly gripping the doorknob and swinging the door open.

A soft gust of wind hit my face for an odd reason. I peered inside, Nothing but darkness. I snaked my hand around the wall. Searching for the light switch, With one flick. Light flooded the room. My jaw dropped when I saw the room. Surprised and my heart beating fast.

"What the flying fuck?" I gasped in disbelief, Its even more official that he's fucked up in the head. The sight before me was row upon row of sexual tools, Adult toys, Adult outfits that were a small fit... Most likely for me. I even saw a blind fold and a ball gag and a whip and a lot of other sexual, Sensual, Cruel things he wants to do to me! And even worse, At the corner of the room. There was a metal table with straps on it. To hold someone down, There was a king size bed as well. I bit my lip, The infamous blush appearing in my features. I turned off the light hastily and slammed the door closed and stood there for a moment. Taking in what I had just fucking seen. I held my chin, Holding my elbow in the other. The scene was so disturbing. And gross and disgusting-

"Okay, It's obvious he prepared all of this for me... Crap, Does that mean I have to wear it? What is he going to do to me?" I groaned, Slapping my forehead. Thoughts racing through my mind rapidly. Without noticing, I was running down the dark dense hallways in a hurry. Feeling a sunken feeling in the pit of my stomach. So disgusting, What a devil: A devil who needs to be punished for his sins! Ah, What am I thinking? I'm no Christian.

What felt like forever, Pacing down the hallways with an endless trail of thoughts behind me. I reached the end, The broom stick was still sitting where it was. My cleaning job was done. Do I get to go home now? Nope, You'll be staying here... FOR A FUCKING MONTH!

I rather have a yeast infected mouth while eating an ass-pie then being, Being, Being with this demon from the depths of hell! Just thinking about it makes my blood boil!"Are you thinking about me again Ciel?" I heard an all to familiar velvety disgusting voice pierce the chilly air, I frowned. Crossing my arms as I turned towards the king of demons. I silently hoped he hadn't witness me snooping around in the hallways. Though the chances are slim. I did check my surroundings didn't I?

"No..." I spat bitterly, I hate Michaelis so fucking much, Though I don't like to admit it; I was kind of thinking of him...

* * *

**Eh, Sorry for short chapter and that it took so long. I'm having writers block so... PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS! THE LONGER CHAPTERS AND FASTER UPDATES! **


	6. I'm Sorry

**Hell.o everyone! I'm afraid I'm not hear to tell you good news...**

**I'm afraid that Hell.o is on a hiatus. I'm having god damn writer's block then never before and I've recently been in the creepypasta business, Youtube, Deviant art and so on... And the fact I have around 4 classes on my lap. **

**But! **

**Still, Please review, Pm me, And all of that shizzle.**

**Hope to see you soon! And remember, Review Hell.o and I'll consider forcing myself to write more :) **

**Goodbye~ **

**-Oshoku **


End file.
